Delusional Liberty
by TheKaizoku
Summary: After fleeing to Liberty City, Michael De Santa, Franklin Clinton, Trevor Phillips and Gustavo Mota start a new life there. But action is always never too far from them. If you liked the story or have any comments, please review, favourite and follow.
1. Chapter 1

It was two weeks after Franklin Clinton, Trevor Phillips, Gustavo Mota, Michael de Santa and his family fled the state of San Andreas to Liberty City. They were not that familiar with the Liberty City underworld, but luckily they had an acquaintance, the infamous Niko Bellic, to help them. The four had gained some recognition by carrying out a hit on an unscrupulous drug dealer working for the Liberty Mob.

The Liberty Mob was a new gang established in 2012, comprising of the three main Russian syndicates of Liberty City, which were the Rascalov Crime Syndicate, Petrovic Crime Syndicate and Bulgarin Crime Syndicate. They were ruthless, making ridiculous drug deals with other gangs so that they could profit, killing their enemies in broad daylight and so on and so forth.

It was a Saturday morning, and the four of them were eating breakfast with Niko Bellic. The four of them were currently staying at Niko's apartment at the Middle Park East Safehouse, with Niko charging a monthly rent of $100 per person. While eating breakfast, Niko took out a file and passed it over to the four.

The file contained papers that gave information of a contract. After reading through it, Michael explained the contract to the rest of them, "The leader of the Liberty City Triads, Huang Lee, wants us to take out a corrupt policeman working for the Liberty Mob. The guy is a Lieutenant in the LCPD, and his name is Alexander Orelov."

Niko said casually, "Huang Lee, pretty impressive guy. Initially the Triads were divided into three sets, the Jaoming, the Lee and the Ming. Huang Lee was part of the Lee Family. But after a series of events he killed all three leaders, including his uncle, Kenny Lee, the leader of the Lee Family, and unified the three sets into one. I would take the contract if I were you. It will strengthen your connections to the underworld."

So they accepted the contract. That evening, two Burritos pulled up across the apartment building Alexander stayed in. Michael and Franklin were in the first van and Gustavo and Trevor were in the second one. It was mentioned in the papers that Alexander Orelov's death had to also be a warning for other corrupt policemen, as Huang Lee was known to be against corruption.

Soon, Alexander Orelov arrived in a silver Cavalcade. He parked the Cavalcade right outside the apartment building and exited the SUV. Michael and Gustavo exited from the back of the vans, wearing masks and armed with Assault Rifles.

Upon seeing the two masked men, Alexander produced a pistol and aimed it at their direction. "Put your fucking hands up!" Alexander ordered.

Michael shook his head. "You're armed with a fucking pistol and you're trying to fight with two men equipped with Assault Rifles? You have the balls, Orelov."

The two of them split up, standing opposite each other with Alexander in the middle. Alexander kept turning around to prevent Michael and Gustavo from acting, but he realised soon enough that he could not keep it up. Thus, Alexander dropped his pistol and surrendered.

Gustavo rushed up to Alexander and forced his hands together. Producing cable tie from his pocket, Gustavo used it to tie Alexander's hands together. The two of them escorted Alexander into the back of the second Burrito, which Franklin was driving. Michael got in with Alexander and closed the back door. Franklin then drove off. Gustavo got into the front seat of the Burrito beside Trevor and he sped off. The two vans looked identical, and the first van's purpose was to act as a decoy to help the second van to escape.

A Schafter owned by the Liberty Mob chased after the decoy van, with a gangster driving and three gangsters armed with Micro SMGs focusing on 'rescuing Alexander'. Gustavo was throwing grenades out, hoping for one of the grenades to blow up nearby or underneath the Schafter. The third grenade Gustavo threw blew up near the Schafter, shattering one of the four side windows and killing the driver.

Trevor drove the Burrito into an alleyway and they opened up the back. Gustavo pulled a duffle bag out and placed his Assault Rifle and Trevor's SMG into it. While Gustavo did that, Trevor threw both of their masks into the back and started pouring gasoline all over the back. After pouring enough gasoline, Trevor closed the back doors and went to the front, pouring the remaining gasoline there.

"Get back, Gustavo," Trevor said. Gustavo immediately took a few steps backwards as Trevor produced a small box of matches. Once the matchstick was set on fire, Trevor threw it into the front of the van and ran away with Gustavo.

By the time they reached the alleyway exit, the entire Burrito was on fire. Gustavo and Trevor walked a little more before flagging down a taxi and taking it to their destination.

They arrived at an ugly-looking apartment building located at Mahesh Avenue in Alderney City. The first Burrito was parked outside the building. After paying the taxi driver, Trevor and Gustavo made their way into the building. Niko owned one of the units in the building and allowed the four to use them whenever they needed it.

Alexander Orelov had been blindfolded and was tied to a chair. Michael had the barrel of his pistol at Alexander's temple. Trevor punched Alexander hard in the stomach and said, "Corrupt cop, aren't you? Working with the fucking Liberty Mob. I suppose you earn a lot of money for your corruption."

"What the hell are you talking about? Why would I be working with my enemies?" Alexander pretended to be innocent. Michael shook his head and pressed the barrel harder against Alex's temple. "Alexander, you better start telling us what we want, or I'll shoot you."

"Fuck you. The Liberty Mob will hunt you all down. You all will be wishing that you were never born." Gustavo retaliated by punching Alexander hard in the jaw. Alexander spat out a bloodied tooth.

Alexander gave in. "You want my fucking money? Here, the bank card is in my wallet." Franklin took Alexander's wallet and took the bank card and cash inside. "What's the PIN, man?"

"One two three five."

Michael and Gustavo immediately drove to Northwood, where a Bank of Liberty ATM was located. They began withdrawing as much money as they could from the account, until the daily limit was reached, which was twenty thousand dollars. They returned to the apartment in Alderney.

"The account's good, one hundred and fifty thousand or so in it," Michael informed. "But I could only withdraw till the daily limit, which was twenty thousand. How much cash did you get from the cop's wallet?"

Franklin replied, "Three thousand. So that makes it twenty-three thousand." Michael nodded, pulled his pistol out and shot Alexander Orelov in the forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

Five days later, Alexander Orelov's body was found in an alleyway in Alderney City. An anonymous caller had tipped off the Alderney State Police. His body had been slashed brutally, with a note attached saying 'Corruption never works'. The body was pretty fresh, making the police think that he was killed recently, although Alexander had been killed five days ago. The reason was because Alexander's body had been stuffed in a freezer to preserve it.

After getting proof that Alexander had been killed by them, Huang Lee paid the four men a total of thirty thousand. The four split equally among themselves, so each of them received seven thousand five hundred dollars.

Niko commented, "The Liberty Mob must be very pissed right now. One of their main men in the LCPD dead. And with this kind of money being earned, you guys will soon be able to buy a house of your own. You guys remind me of myself back then."

After breakfast, Niko told them of another corrupt policeman working for the Liberty Mob, who was with the Alderney State Police. He was Jack Hayes, a cunning policeman. He was planning to give information about the Liberty Mob for a price, but the Liberty Mob wanted to kill Jack before he could do so. If they could capture Jack Hayes and protect him, perhaps Jack could tell them more about the Liberty Mob.

Michael and Gustavo went to get Jack Hayes, who was patrolling the streets around Leftwood in a Police Cruiser. Arriving at Leftwood, they saw that three PMP 600s had cordoned off a T-junction. In the middle of the junction was a Police Cruiser.

They came out of the Cavalcade, masked, gloved and armed with Carbine Rifles. The two of them then opened fire on the Liberty Mobsters who were attacking the Police Cruisers.

As Michael kept a lookout, Gustavo rushed over to the Police Cruiser, where Jack Hayes and his partner were fighting off the gangsters. Jack Hayes was sitting beside his partner, who had bled to death.

With one hand, Gustavo pulled Jack to his feet. "Come, you have to go. More of those fucks will be coming after you." Jack examined Gustavo and said, "How do I know you're not one of them?" He gestured at all the dead Liberty Mobsters.

Jack shrugged and followed them into the Cavalcade. As Michael drove, Jack asked, "Who are you guys? Why did you rescue me?"

Michael said, "Jack Hayes, corrupt policeman. You planned to sell out the Liberty Mob, so they sent men after you. Be glad you're alive."

"What do you want?" Jack questioned. Gustavo told him, "Give us the information you wanted to share."

"No man! I need to eat!" Jack said. Michael laughed. "Don't worry, man. We won't tell anyone. We're helping you get your revenge, anyway. And we'll keep you safe."

Jack looked at them, trying to decipher their emotions, even though they were wearing masks.

Finally, Jack agreed. "You know the International Online Unlimited? It's a company headquartered right in Alderney City that offers loans to people. This Sunday, which is three days from now, Securicars are going to transport funds from the IOU headquarters to a Bank of Liberty in Algonquin. The Liberty Mob is going to rob the two Securicars and take the money for themselves."

"But why?" Michael asked. Jack replied, "One of the enemies of the Liberty Mob is a major shareholder in IOU."

At about six in the morning on that Sunday, the four of them parked opposite the International Online Unlimited building in a stolen Cognoscenti. Michael scanned the area and saw two black PMP 600s nearby.  
"You see the two black cars parked together, those with a big fat front? I think those are Liberty Mobsters," Michael said. The other three of them examined the two PMP 600s and agreed.

One and a half hours later, four vehicles pulled up outside the IOU building. Two black Oracle XS were at the front and back of the convoy, and two Securicars were in the middle of the convoy. The moment the convoy stopped, eight armed men got out of the two Oracles and stood guard.

Four men with gloves came out of the building, each of them carrying a wooden crate filled with cash. All four men had one pistol each holstered at their waists. Men from the Securicars assisted the four men carrying the wooden crates to place them into the back of the vans.

Once the four crates were placed in the two Securicars, the convoy set off. The two PMP 600s moved off first, followed by the Cognoscenti. While they drove, Michael told Gustavo, "Gus, you have a silenced pistol, don't you? Use it to take out the men in one of the PMP 600s."

Gustavo winded down his window and began shooting at the Liberty Mobsters in the first PMP 600. In thirty seconds, Gustavo had shot all four men in the first vehicle.

Suddenly, the convoy was stopped by builders. Michael winded down his window to hear what they were saying.

"Turn back!" a builder requested. "We're going to carry out works here!"

Getting out of the Oracle XS in front, its driver said, "There isn't supposed to be any works being carried out here."

The three builders in the area pulled out pistols that had been concealed in their clothing. The first builder shot the driver right in the forehead. At that moment, the four Liberty Mobsters got out of the remaining PMP 600 and produced firearms.

Gustavo, Franklin and Trevor hastily exited their cars and opened fire on the 'builders' and Liberty Mobsters. They were quickly wiped out. The drivers of the two Securicars came out, armed with pistols. They aimed the pistols at Gustavo, Franklin and Trevor.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm the fuck down!" Trevor said as he raised his hands into the air. "We're not here for the money. We're just here to rid those fuckers."

The two drivers looked over to the dead men. That was when they struck. Trevor fired his Micro SMG at the two drivers, killing them. A moment later, Gustavo and Franklin rushed into the two Securicars. Trevor returned to the Cognoscenti and Michael sped off, with the two Securicars right behind.

Soon, the three vehicles split up. Gustavo parked the Securicar in an alleyway in Acter. Nearby was a navy blue Buccaneer. He searched under the Buccaneer and found the car keys. The Buccaneer had been parked there the previous day to help them to throw people off their tail.

Gustavo opened the trunk of the Buccaneer and took out some duffle bags and began to transfer the money from the crates to the bags. Five minutes later, he was done. Gustavo drove the Buccaneer out of the alleyway and to the Middle Park East apartment.

With help from Niko, Michael and Trevor, Gustavo managed to get the four duffle bags up to Niko's apartment. They then went back down to help Franklin, who had just arrived in a Sabre.

Sitting together in the apartment, the five of them counted the money gotten from the two Securicars. Niko announced, "One hundred thousand dollars, boys. You guys are getting good at this!"

Michael spoke, "Alright, time to split the assets. We should give Niko some of the money, since he has been helping us and all. How about we give Niko ten thousand? With ninety thousand left, we all will get….twenty two point five thousand each."

The others agreed with Michael's suggestion.


	3. Chapter 3

Three days later, Michael, Franklin, Trevor and Gustavo had moved out of Niko's high-end apartment at Middle Park East and moved into a middle-class apartment unit in Lower Easton, which had cost them about ninety two thousand dollars. The original cost of the apartment had been about one hundred and fifty thousand, but Niko had an acquaintance in the real estate business, so the acquaintance managed to lower the price to the price that they bought the unit for.

The previous day, Niko had informed Michael that the Liberty Mob had hired an underworld private investigation agency to find out the identities of the men who had messed with them. The private investigation agency, Liberty Eye, was known for working mainly for underworld figures.

"Fuck, we have to get rid of them," Trevor said after Michael told the three what Niko had informed him. Michael nodded. "But Niko doesn't know who are the men behind the operation. We have to find that ourselves."

"How are we going to do that shit?" Franklin asked. Michael replied, "There's only one way for us now. We go to the agency's office and ask them."

Liberty Eye's headquarters was a small pathetic building in Northwood. The building had three floors, the ground floor, first floor, and second floor, and the size of one floor was as small as the average gas station. Michael, Franklin, Gustavo and Trevor parked down the street and went back up to the office.

While Gustavo and Trevor stood outside, Michael and Franklin went into the building. As Michael walked towards the receptionist, he fired three bullets from his Carbine Rifle as a warning. The receptionist screamed in horror and raised her hands into the air.

Franklin aimed his Assault Rifle at the receptionist as Michael asked, "I hear that there are investigators going after the people who fucked with the Liberty Mob. Who are those investigators?"

The receptionist was terrified, but she was not speaking. Michael fired two more bullets, both of them narrowly hitting the receptionist. She screamed again and Franklin ordered, "Shut the fuck up!"

"Mister….Mister Romero! He is the one in charge of that operation! Jonas Romero!" the receptionist told them. Franklin warned, "You better be still there when we come back."

The two of them went up the staircase to the first floor. Two men armed with pistols ambushed them once Michael and Franklin reached the end of that flight of staircases. It was not really an ambush, as Michael and Franklin were ready for any kind of ambush. After a short burst of gunfire, the two pistol-wielding men lay dead on the floor. Michael had been hit in the stomach, but fortunately his bulletproof vest protected him.

Just as they heard the gunfire coming from the first floor, Gustavo and Trevor saw two Schafters racing towards the Liberty Eye office building. Gustavo focused on the first Schafter while Trevor focused on the second one. Before the Schafters even reached the building, all eight Liberty Mobsters had been shot dead.

Michael and Franklin found one of the staff cowering in a cubicle. Michael asked the man, "Where is Jonas Romero?"

The man stammered, "Sec…second…second floor." Michael asked a second question, "What the hell does he look like?"

"His…Hispanic guy, quite muscular. He also has a…a handlebar moustache."

On the second floor, Michael and Franklin found Jonas Romero, armed with a Micro SMG. Jonas trained his Micro SMG on Michael and Franklin, who both had their firearms aimed at Jonas. "Who the hell are you all? Were you sent by the fucks who messed with the Liberty Mob?" Jonas asked.

Ignoring Jonas's question, Michael ordered, "Stand down, Mister Romero. We are not here to kill you." Jonas glanced behind for a moment. "Yeah, right. Once I put down my Micro SMG you'll shoot me to kingdom come."

"Put your weapon down, Mister Romero," Franklin said. "We'll give you ten seconds."

At the last moment, Jonas placed his Micro SMG on the floor. Franklin immediately closed in and kicked the Micro SMG away. After kicking the weapon away, Franklin knocked Jonas unconscious.

"About fucking time," Trevor commented as Michael and Franklin came out of the building, with Jonas's body on Michael's shoulder. The police had arrived, and Trevor and Gustavo were having a difficult time fighting them off.

The four of them made their way back to their vehicle, a stolen Boxville. Franklin and Trevor got into the front while Michael and Gustavo got into the back of the van.

A few minutes later, the van arrived at the Frankfort High subway station, located a few streets away. While Franklin was driving, Trevor and Gustavo had changed in the van. Both of them quickly exited the van and walked up the stairs to get to the station. After dropping the two of them off, Franklin sped off.

The cops had seen the Boxville stop at Frankfort High, and some of the LCPD units had been diverted to investigate the train station. As the both of them were buying their train tickets from the ticket machine, a Liberty Transport Authority member announced over the PA system, "LCPD forces will be arriving to investigate the station in a few minutes. Please do not be alarmed."

'A few minutes' was an underestimate, as the LCPD units reached the station in less than two. Five Police Cruisers surrounded the station and twenty officers stormed into the station.

At the same time, the train was nearing the station. Trevor and Gustavo hurried over, pushing past the queuing civilians. Some of them were annoyed, but Trevor and Gustavo did not care.

Gustavo and Trevor entered the train and saw cops trying to get to the train, but the train doors closed before the cops could do so. As the train pulled away from the station, Gustavo heaved a sigh of relief.

Forty-five minutes later, Gustavo and Trevor were back at their apartment in Lower Easton. They waited for a few more minutes before Michael, Franklin and the unconscious Jonas arrived.

Michael filled a cup of water from the tap and splashed it on Jonas, who had been tied to a chair. Jonas shook his head to get the water off his eyes and opened them.

"Who the fuck are you guys?" Jonas asked. Michael answered, "We are the ones who kidnapped you, you stupid prick."

"I assume you are the guys who fucked with the Liberty Mob, then," Jonas said. Trevor commented, "What a smart guy you are. So, being the smart guy, you should be able to tell us who employed you fucks to find our identities."

Jonas replied, "The Liberty Mob, of course." Jonas earned a hard slap across the face, administered by Gustavo. "We know that. We want to know, who was the particular person or the particular group of men?"

"I swear, man. Once I get out of this shit I'm going to make sure you guys get life imprisonment." Michael emphasised, "Once you get out of this shit. But for that to happen, you'll have to cooperate with us."


	4. Chapter 4

That night, Michael, Gustavo, Franklin and Trevor arrived at the Perestroika cabaret club in Hove Beach, Broker. Perestroika was known to be owned by the Liberty Mob, and was owned by a Liberty Mobster serving under Jon Ivanovic, the man who hired the Liberty Eye to find out the four's identities.

Liberty Mobsters were hanging around the outside of the club. Franklin spotted bulges in their pockets and said, "You see those bulges in their pockets? They must be armed. We gotta be careful."

Franklin stopped the rented Cognoscenti outside the club. Michael, Gustavo and Trevor got out of the car, wearing sunglasses and clothing from Modo. Modo was a popular clothing store in Liberty City that sold middle-class clothing.

Upon seeing the three men, the bouncer gave a small bow and opened the door for them. They acknowledged the bouncer with a nod.

Michael, Gustavo and Trevor sat down and scanned the area. "Nice place," Gustavo remarked. Michael ordered some cheap wine. As the waiter poured the cheap wine into bottles, Trevor got up and said softly, "Pardon me, I'll go take a piss." He then walked off to the bathroom with his briefcase. Gustavo also got up and followed Trevor.

Inside the toilet, where there were no CCTVs, Trevor opened up his briefcase. Inside his briefcase were pairs of disposable gloves. Gustavo opened his briefcase now, revealing six Sticky Bombs. The two of them put on the disposable gloves. Gustavo took four Sticky Bombs out, giving two to Trevor and keeping two for himself. Gustavo planted one of them behind a toilet bowl while Trevor planted a Sticky Bomb under a sink.

Gustavo and Trevor exited the toilet and returned to their table. Gustavo pulled his second Sticky Bomb out of his pocket and planted it under their table. He set the timer to seven and a half minutes.

"I don't really like the view from here," Michael said casually. "Shall we move over to another table?" The others agreed. They then brought their stuff over to another table at the other side of the club.

Trevor pulled his Sticky Bomb out and quickly planted it under the new table, setting the timer to seven minutes.

Five minutes later, the three of them walked out of the club. They waited for thirty seconds before Franklin arrived in the Cognoscenti. As Franklin drove away slowly from Perestroika, he asked, "How many Sticky Bombs did you plant?"

"Trevor and I planted four," Gustavo informed. "Two in the toilet and two under tables. They will go off in about two minutes."

Reaching the end of the street, Franklin turned around and slowly drove back down the street. As the Cognoscenti passed Perestroika again, the Sticky Bombs went off. Civilians began running out of the club. The Liberty Mobsters hanging outside immediately drew their pistols and charged into the building.

"That is fucking chaos," Trevor said. Franklin nodded. "Let's get the hell out of here before the cops come, shall we?"

The next morning, it was all over the news. Explosions had broken out at the famous Perestroika cabaret club. Representatives were claiming that it was a maintenance issue that caused the explosions, but Weazel News was saying that it could be the beginning of a fresh new wave of terror attacks.

A few hours later, Michael received a call. "I hear you are one of the men whom the Liberty Mob is trying to hunt down. Perhaps we should meet up."

"Who the fuck are you?" Michael asked. The caller, who seemed to be female, chuckled. "You will see in due time. I have booked a table at Alazone's Italian Food on Masterson Street tonight at seven. Tell the person you are with Madam Valvona."

After hanging up, Michael told the others what had happened. "You should call Niko, man. He can find out who the hell is this Madam Valvona," Franklin suggested.

Michael called Niko. "Hey, Niko. I got a call from someone asking to meet me at a restaurant called Alazone's Italian Food tonight at seven. That someone calls herself Madam Valvona."

"Ah, that restaurant serves rather good food. Wait, what? Are you shitting me, Michael?" Niko asked. Michael said no.

"The name you mentioned, Madam Valvona. Valvona is the surname of the head, or Don, of the Pavano Family, one of the families of The Commission. Her name is Mary Valvona. But anyway, if you really are going there tonight, you must be careful."

Upon hanging up, Michael swore. "Niko says the person could be the head of one of the five families of The Commission."

Immediately, Gustavo swore. "So are you going there tonight?" Michael shrugged his shoulders. "Why not? At this moment we need as many allies as possible."

That evening, Michael arrived at Alazone's Italian Food in the same rented Cognoscenti from the previous night. Michael was dressed in expensive clothing from Ponsonbys, which had been mailed over from Los Santos by a friend of his. Michael had left those clothing at his mansion when he had fled to Liberty City with the others.

Michael walked into the restaurant and told the guy that he was supposed to have dinner with a certain Madam Valvona. The guy checked the reservation list and led Michael to an empty table. He waited there for a few minutes before a woman walked into the restaurant.

The woman sat opposite Michael. She looked very rich, and was wearing a pair of sunglasses. She was also quite old, looking like she was in her sixties. A third person sat at the table. The third person was a muscular male, who was the woman's bodyguard.

"Do you know who I am?" the woman queried. Michael answered, "I am not very sure, but I suspect you are Mary Valvona, the head of the Pavano Family."

She nodded slowly. "You have done your homework. But just call me Madam Valvona. Now, since you know my name, may I know yours?"

"I am Michael De Santa. I fled from Los Santos about a month ago," Michael informed.

"I asked you here, because I have heard about you and your friends' actions against the Liberty Mob," Madam Valvona said. "The Liberty Mob are a bunch of dangerous people, not just physically, but mentally."

As the waiter served some food on the table, Madam Valvona gestured for Michael to eat. She continued, "The Liberty Mob preaches that the liberty in Liberty City is delusional. I find that not wrong. Politicians here are either corrupt or being controlled by corrupt people. The things the politicians are trying to do, no matter how good they seem, are just so that they themselves or their controllers can benefit. Banning firearms in Liberty City, so that there would be less enemies, for example."

"But the Liberty Mob is taking things one step further. They want to control everything in Liberty City, so they can form the delusional liberty into what is their perception of 'real liberty'."

Michael shook his head. "I have to say, that is very dangerous. Even quite confusing. With this kind of thinking it would be easy for them to stray from their path."

"They already have, Mister De Santa. That is why all other gangs in the city are trying to eliminate them. My advisor assures me that you and your friends can be trusted. Now, if you want to work with me, you will meet me at Middle Park two days from now. I'll give you further instructions soon enough."


	5. Chapter 5

Two days later, the four of them arrived at the eastern side of Middle Park, sitting on two benches while waiting for Madam Valvona to arrive.

Soon, a black Admiral pulled up on the road outside. Madam Valvona and two of her men stepped out. Both of her men had their firearms in their pockets.

Walking up to Michael, Madam Valvona asked, "Are these your friends?" Michael nodded. "Yes, Madam Valvona. Together my friends and I have been fucking with the Liberty Mob."

Madam Valvona chuckled. "You put it very plainly. I like that. Now, let me tell you guys something. My sources tell me that in two hours, the Liberty Mob is going to carry out a heist on The Libertonian."

"So why don't you call the fucking police?" Trevor asked. Madam Valvona answered, "Because, there might be some more corrupt cops who are helping the Liberty Mob. Besides, when have the goddamn Liberty City Police Department done something on time. It usually takes something to go wrong before they take action."

Franklin said, "Alright then. We'll get our stuff and be back here in an hour and a half."

As the four of them got up to leave, three Blista Compacts stopped right next to Madam Valvona's Admiral. Six men got out of the vehicles and pulled out weapons. The four of them immediately drew their pistols and opened fire.

"Shit! Must be the Liberty Mob!" Madam Valvona said as her two henchmen helped to shoot the attackers.

"We must go, Madam Valvona!" Michael said. Madam Valvona retorted as she drew a pistol of her own, "I may be old, Mister De Santa, but I'm not stupid."

Trevor laughed. "Unlike you, Michael. You're not old, but you're stupid! Okay, now let's get our asses out of here."

One and a half hours later, Michael, Franklin, Trevor and Gustavo were in a Korean Mob Sultan. Madam Valvona had managed to get one for them. She had explained that the Korean Mob had allied with the Liberty Mob, and if the four of them used a Korean Mob car, it would definitely affect the alliance between the two gangs.

Around fifteen minutes later, two Gruppe 6 Securicars arrived outside The Libertonian. Four men in Gruppe 6 uniforms exited the two vans. A man in a suit, the curator of the museum, greeted them.

"You are the men who will transport the artefacts?" the curator asked.

One of the men, whose nametag read 'Bill Grisham', nodded in reply. Winding down the two windows on one side of the Sultan, Michael and Gustavo opened fire on the four men in Gruppe 6 uniforms.

The curator screamed in horror as the four men dropped dead. He shrieked, "What the fuck?" Immediately, two security guards rushed out of the museum, pulling their pistols out of their holsters. One of the security guards was speaking into his radio.

As the security guard was speaking into his radio, Franklin started the engine and sped off. But not long after, the LCPD was on their tail. Franklin managed to drive the Sultan all the way to Alderney City without destroying it.

Turning into an alleyway, Franklin stopped the Sultan and the four men rushed out. He stuck a Sticky Bomb under the car and set the timer to one minute. They then started running.

One minute later, they reached Niko's apartment on Mahesh Avenue, which was pretty near. As Franklin opened the door to the building, the Sticky Bomb went off.

A few seconds before, back at the alleyway, the cops had sealed off the alleyway with their cars. Three LCPD officers had surrounded the Sultan, with their pistols aimed at it. You never knew, someone could be hiding in the car. One of the officers reached for one of the front doors and opened it. Then the Sticky Bomb went off. The officer who was opening the door was instantly killed, while the other two officers sustained second-degree burns.

Michael received a call from Madam Valvona nearly an hour later. "Good job," Madam Valvona praised. "It's all over the news now. Four Gruppe 6 officers shot dead outside The Libertonian. A vehicle fleeing from the crime scene, a Sultan painted in Korean Mob colours, blows up in an alleyway in Alderney City, killing one and injuring two."

"We know, Madam Valvona. We're watching the news. Besides, we're not that far from the blown-up Sultan," Michael said before hanging up.

The four of them left the apartment a few minutes later. Upon leaving the building, Franklin sensed something wrong. He pushed the others back into the building and closed the door.

"What the fuck was that for?" Michael asked. Franklin answered, "I felt something wrong the moment I stepped outside. Trevor, you were right behind me, did you feel something?"

Trevor nodded. "I have to agree. It was like an impending shitstorm."

"Gustavo, Trevor, go out by the back door. Franklin and I will go out by the front," Michael said.

Franklin opened the door again and he and Michael walked out. "I see what you were talking about, Frankie. I bet we're being watched," he whispered.

A loud bang was heard throughout the whole street. A bullet entered Franklin's chest. Franklin landed on his ass, a hand clutching his chest. If Franklin had not been wearing body armour, he would have been killed. Luckily Franklin did not remove the body armour when he reached the apartment.

Michael immediately pulled his pistol out and tried to locate where the bullet had come from. On the second floor of the opposite building, a sniper rifle was being pulled away from an open window. Michael fired a few shots at the window, just to keep the sniper's head down.

"Holy fuck, I'm alive," Franklin muttered as he realised no blood was oozing out. "Fucking body armour saved my life. I didn't even remember I had it on." Before he even got up, Michael was dragging him across the remainder of the road.

Half a minute before, Trevor and Gustavo exited the apartment building through the back door. Two men were in the alleyway, posing as drug dealers.

The first one asked, "You wanna buy some?" Trevor looked at Gustavo and Gustavo nodded at him. They had spent so much time together that they could understand each other without speaking.

"Alright, what good shit are you two selling? And how much?" Trevor asked. The second one replied, "We're selling six kinds. Cocaine, heroin, downers, acid, marijuana and ecstasy. The drugs we sell are clean, and pretty cheap. Say which you guys want and we'll tell you the price."

Gustavo went up to the first man and brought his knife out. As he slashed the man, Trevor pulled out his pistol and held the second man at gunpoint. The second man pulled out a Micro SMG and aimed it at Trevor.

"What the fuck, man? Are you trying to rob us or something?" the second man asked. "Put your gun down, damn it! I just want to make some money!"

"Oh, drop the fucking act. You're not a damn drug dealer. You're a fucking assassin, here to kill us and the other two who had left through the front!" Trevor sneered.

Suddenly, a loud bang was heard. A moment or two later, there were sounds of a pistol being fired. The second man quickly fired a few shots, but they all missed. Trevor retaliated by putting a bullet into the man's forehead. "In your next fucking life, when you want to kill someone, do so accurately."

Trevor and Gustavo then ran out of the alleyway to the road. Michael and Franklin had stolen a vehicle and were waiting for them. Once Trevor and Gustavo got into the stolen vehicle, Franklin sped off.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later, Michael, Franklin, Trevor and Gustavo met up with a man named Arthur Zapulla at Meadows Park. Madam Valvona said that Arthur was one of her most trusted men, and that he could be trusted.

Niko told the four of them more information about Arthur Zapulla. He was the consigliere of the Pavano Crime Family, and used to be Madam Valvona's lover.

Seeing the four men, Arthur got up from the bench and shook their hands. He began, "You four have been causing some harm to the Liberty Mob. But not enough. If you all really want to be a pain in their ass, you will need some more firepower. I'm not talking about getting friends and all, I'm talking about forming a gang."

The four of them looked at one another. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Trevor asked.

Arthur smiled politely and shook his head. "You all actually have the ability to form a gang. Trevor Phillips, you are the guy who just spoke, right? You are the owner of Trevor Phillips Enterprises. You can help to transport some drugs and firearms to Liberty City to sell. It's good money. Gustavo Mota, the Mexican. I see that you are a good shooter. You can be the gang's top hitman. Something like that."

Returning to their apartment in Lower Easton, the four of them thought about Arthur's suggestion. Franklin said, "He makes sense, man. But I don't think we should start a gang. We should have like, a group instead."

The three of them were curious. Franklin explained, "So instead of a gang with hundreds of people we don't know much of, we form a small group of people, each with their own strengths. I can specialise in driving, Gustavo in assassinating people, Trevor in importing and selling drugs. Shit like that, y'know? And also, we'll need to employ unique people. Maybe a hacker, and we could also have someone who could disguise a person real well."

"Franklin, that is the best fucking idea you've ever given," Michael remarked. "I'm in for this shit. What about you two?" Trevor and Gustavo agreed with Franklin's idea.

Michael said, "Well, to fund this group, we'll need money. Trevor, why don't you try to import drugs from San Andreas? We can sell them. And Gus, you could offer some of your…services to people. For money, of course."

Gustavo got a contract a day later, from a small-time drug dealer named Geoffrey. Geoffrey wanted Gustavo to kill a rival drug dealer. Both Geoffrey and his rival were independent drug dealers, not working for any gang. Geoffrey said that the drug dealer usually sold his drugs in North Holland, and showed Gustavo a picture of his target.

He found his target in an alleyway, selling marijuana. Walking up to the drug dealer, Gustavo pulled out a suppressed pistol and aimed it at him. The drug dealer's eyes widened at the sight of the pistol and raised his hands into the air.

Before the drug dealer could say anything, Gustavo fired two bullets into the man, one hitting him in the forehead and the other in between his eyes. Gustavo searched the dealer's dead body and took his phone. He took a picture of the dealer's body with the phone and sent it to Geoffrey.

Half an hour later, Gustavo met back up with Geoffrey on Colony Island, near the Old Hospital. Geoffrey passed Gustavo the money, which was in a small pizza box.

Gustavo drove straight home and opened up the box. He counted up the money before calling Michael. "Michael, I earned fifteen thousand dollars."

"Good job, Gustavo. I think that's enough for now," Michael praised.

A few days later, the drugs had been smuggled successfully into Liberty City. The four of them now had thirty kilograms of drugs on their hands. The drugs were being stored at a warehouse in Bohan Industrial, which Michael had recently bought for less than fifty thousand.

"We need to start recruiting men, and decide on our roles," Michael declared. "Gustavo, you're fixed as the group's assassin and Trevor, you're our importer for illegal goods. Franklin, what do you want to focus on, man?"

Franklin shrugged. "I don't know, driving? But I don't want to be a dumbass chauffeur, I want to be something like a getaway driver." Michael nodded. "We'll just fucking call you driver. Then I'll be the official leader, since that's the only thing I can do."

"Oh, why not?" Trevor commented sarcastically. "The most useless guy becomes the leader."

Gustavo asked, "You said we need to employ people. How many should we hire?"

"Not too many," Franklin replied. "Including us, there should be about ten, maximum fifteen."

The next morning, the four of them told Niko about their plans. Niko introduced them to Roman Bellic's wife, Mallorie Bardas. She was Puerto Rican, but like Niko, she had many underworld contacts. But unlike Niko, she was still participating actively in underworld activities.

"You're looking for special people to join your, um, group?" Mallorie asked a rhetorical question. "Well, I know of this street racer, independent, who's showing potential. More people are starting to bet on this street racer, a French named Alex Robuchon."

Michael queried, "So when is this guy's next race?" Mallorie shook her head. "Not sure, but I hear that Alex only races in Algonquin. If you want him, you better get him fast. The reason why I know of this guy is because I hear he is being targeted. Street races nowadays are usually only participated by racers representing their own gangs, not independent ones."

It took two days to find Alex Robuchon. On that particular night, he was participating in a race which course would go past the apartment that Michael, Franklin, Trevor and Gustavo lived in. Franklin went up to Alex and said, "Hey, man. Can I have a word with you?"

"I apologise, but I can't. I have a race to complete. Perhaps after the race we can talk."

As Alex walked towards his race car, a modified Turismo, Franklin returned to two waiting black Cavalcades. They had been borrowed from Niko's cousin, Roman Bellic. Franklin got into the second Cavalcade and shortly after, the second Cavalcade drove off.

The driver of the second Cavalcade, Trevor, started following the race cars as they drove along the designated track. It was difficult, but Trevor managed to both not damage the car and keep up with the race cars.

Suddenly, at an intersection, a NRG 900 sped past, with two masked men on it. The masked man not driving the motorcycle produced a Micro SMG and began firing at the wheels of Alex Robuchon's Turismo. The Turismo came to an abrupt stop as the NRG sped away.

A few seconds later, a Burrito stopped at the intersection. Two men equipped with Assault Rifles rushed out of the back of the van, heading towards the stopped Turismo. Alex exited his Turismo, pulling out a pistol.

Trevor stopped the Cavalcade and he and Franklin got out of it. Both of them pulled out pistols and helped to kill Alex's attackers. Looking at Franklin, Alex raised his eyebrows. "It's you! Weren't you the guy who was looking for me?"

Franklin nodded. "We want to recruit you into a group of men. But we were told that there were men after you, so we came to protect you."

"Since the goddamn Turismo can't be driven anymore, I suppose I'll take your SUV to wherever the heck you want to take me to. I just hope you're not one of my attackers."

Trevor remarked, "Fucking relax. If we wanted to kill you your dead body would've been lying on the road already."

They brought Alex Robuchon back to their apartment and made a proposal. Alex agreed to the proposal and suggested a name for their group. The others agreed to the name. The group was now known as Vive La Liberte, which was French for 'Long Live Liberty'.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Michael and Gustavo met up with a woman in a Burger Shot outlet. The woman, a Russian named Jessie Rikovsky, was a reasonably good hacker. She was in her late thirties, and had escaped from her homeland after she had hacked into a Russian government website.

As Michael and Gustavo sat down, Jessie tensed. She probably thought they were here to harm her. "Calm down, Miss Rikovsky. We heard of you from a friend of a friend. I believe he is known as Little Jacob. As luck would have it, Little Jacob knows a man called Niko, and my friend and I know this Niko."

"Niko Bellic, yes? I have heard many stories of him. He is Serbian, and very dangerous, but he has stopped doing many criminal activities," Jessie said as she relaxed. Michael and Gustavo nodded in unison.

Jessie asked, "What do you want from me?" Gustavo answered, "We hear that you're a good hacker. Allegedly you hacked into a Russian government website a few years ago."

"That was nearly two decades ago. But yes, I did that. And you want to employ me?" she said. "You catch on real fast, Miss Rikovsky. We are part of a small group called Vive La Liberte, which is French for 'Long Live Liberty'. Our aim is to bring down the Liberty Mob and spread influence throughout the world."

"What are your names?" Jessie asked another question. Michael told them their names. Her eyes widened. "You guys are famous in San Andreas! I know you work with two other men, a Franklin and a Trevor. And I'm also beginning to pick up of your activities in this city. Pretty impressive, you lot."

"So do you want to join us?" asked Michael. "I would be stupid not to!" she replied. "But, you see. Something is preventing me from doing that. I have a good friend, a male, who thinks he is my boyfriend. The friend, he is a Liberty Mobster named Simo. He works as an enforcer for that gang. If you kill Simo I shall join this group of yours."

Gustavo was sent to kill the enforcer Simo. He gathered from Jessie that Simo usually hung out at a pub in Little Italy in the evening, so he went there. True enough, when Gustavo entered the pub, he saw Simo drinking away with a few of his friends.

Pulling out a pistol, Gustavo put a bullet into Simo's head and quickly kept the pistol. Still blended in with the crowd, Gustavo ran out of the pub like most of the customers.

He returned back to the apartment and informed the others that the job was done. Immediately, Michael called Jessie Rikovsky.

"Simo is dead, Miss Rikovsky," Michael informed. Jessie said, "I guessed so. About 45 minutes ago, a Russian was shot dead in a pub in Little Italy. The Russian had been rumoured to be part of the infamous Liberty Mobsters. But now I have confirmation, I will now join your group."

"Welcome to the group."

Days later, the six of them began their first operation as a team. They planned to launch a huge operation against the Liberty Mob. The operation's goal was to cause significant damage to the Liberty Mob.

There were websites owned by some businesses under the Liberty Mob. If those websites was hacked and some sensitive information was leaked, the gang's reputation would be tarnished and some of its businesses and members would be in danger. In addition to that, other businesses and members of the Liberty Mob not mentioned on the hacked websites could be attacked. If all these were done within a day or two, the Liberty Mob would be severely weakened.

"I have to say," Jessie remarked. "They may be gangsters, but their websites' security is pretty good. The Liberty Mob should be employing professional cyber security experts. If you all could capture one or two of them, I could make good progress."

A few hours later, Jessie had found out the identities of a cyber security expert employed by the Liberty Mob. His name was Hugo Hamden, and he had worked for the National Cyber Security Division for a few years. Apparently, Hugo Hamden lived in a penthouse apartment in Lancaster, which was expected, as he was probably making good money from working for the Liberty Mob.

Michael, Franklin, Gustavo and Trevor took shifts to monitor the apartment building Hugo stayed in. After watching the apartment building for around two days, they saw a plump man in his forties walk out of the building. Gustavo and Trevor, who were on duty then, identified that man as Hugo Hamden.

Immediately, Gustavo pulled his phone out and contacted Michael and Franklin, who were resting. Michael picked up the phone and asked lethargically, "What?"

"Michael, get off your ass and come over, now. Hugo Hamden has exited his apartment," Gustavo informed. Michael's tiredness instantly vanished. "What the fuck? At this timing? We'll be there right now."

They saw Hugo enter a dark blue Premier, which had tinted windows. He started the car and began driving. The borrowed Patriot immediately started up and the two of them started following the Premier. At the same time, Gustavo was on the phone to Michael, keeping him updated on Hugo's whereabouts.

Soon, Franklin and Michael had caught up with the other group. Together they followed Hugo's Premier to a small car repair shop in Chase Point. Hugo parked the Premier in the building and disappeared.

Michael and Gustavo got out of their vehicles and walked up to the repair shop. One of the mechanics, a Russian, looked at them and asked in broken English, "You here to repair car?"

Gustavo pulled out a silenced pistol and aimed it at the mechanic. Meanwhile, Michael put a finger to his lips, signalling for the mechanic to shut up, while he gestured for the mechanic to come to him. Slowly, the mechanic moved towards Michael and Gustavo.

"You all have pissed off dangerous men. They will be hunting you down," the mechanic said. "Shut the fuck up," Gustavo ordered. Surprisingly, the mechanic obeyed.

Michael knocked the mechanic unconscious before Gustavo and he returned to their vehicles. Gustavo and Trevor's Patriot parked at one end of the street while Michael and Franklin's Cavalcade was positioned at the other end of the street.

Hugo exited the building about fifteen minutes later and saw a nearly-naked man. He knelt down beside the man and checked if he was still alive. He was. Hugo went back into the shop and walked up to a Mexican mechanic.

"Someone's lying on the…the ground outside. He's…he's unconscious," Hugo stammered. The Mexican mechanic got up and motioned for Hugo to lead him.

Hugo brought the Mexican to the unconscious body. "I recognise him," the Mexican said. Hugo raised an eyebrow, "You do? Is he a mechanic here?"

The mechanic nodded as he pulled out a suppressed pistol. "If I hear a squeak from you, I will not hesitate to shoot you," he warned. The Mexican mechanic was none other than Gustavo, who had stripped the unconscious mechanic and worn his overalls.

Gustavo brought Hugo Hamden to the Patriot waiting at the end of the street and forced him into the back seat and got in beside Hugo. Trevor then drove off.

Back at their apartment in Lower Easton, Hugo was tied to a chair. "What the fuck do you want from me?" Hugo asked.

Trevor smiled coldly. "We hear that you are working as an expert for the Liberty Mob. We want to hear how you strengthen their websites' security."

A masked woman stepped into the room. The masked woman was Jessie Rikovsky. She said, "You better start talking now. Or these men will not hesitate to beat the shit out of you."

"You are fucking with the wrong person. The Liberty Mob will fucking murder you for this," Hugo said. Michael nodded. "We've heard that plenty of times, but we're not dead, are we? Now start fucking talking."

A few minutes later, Hugo had finished talking. He had talked about technical stuff, but Jessie seemed to understand it. Franklin turned to Jessie, "You understand this shit?" Jessie answered with a nod.

"Now, can you just kill or release me and get this shit done and over with?" Hugo pleaded. Gustavo shook his head. "Of course not. I have a better idea. Hand me your wallet."

He refused, so Michael forced the wallet out of Hugo's pocket. Michael opened the wallet before passing it to Gustavo. Gustavo took out a Bank of Liberty card. "We will bring you to a Bank of Liberty, where you will withdraw as much money as you can. If you try anything funny there, we will not hesitate to shoot you in front of everybody."

The yellow Patriot arrived outside the main branch of the Bank of Liberty, located in Chinatown. Michael and Gustavo, dressed in suits from Ponsonbys, escorted Hugo into the building.

Walking up to one of the accountants, Hugo explained, "I would like to withdraw money from my account. But the money I want is too much to be withdrawn from the ATM."

The accountant asked, "Do you have your passbook, sir?" Hugo shook his head. "I did not bring it along. But I have my ATM card with me." He passed the accountant his bank card and the accountant began typing away.

Ten seconds later, the accountant informed, "You have five hundred thousand dollars in your account. How much would you like to withdraw?"  
Hugo turned to Michael. "How much do you think I should withdraw?" Michael replied formally, "Up to you, man. But I think you should withdraw three hundred thousand. Nice number."

Turning back to the accountant, Hugo said, "I wish to withdraw three hundred thousand dollars exactly. My bodyguards have a bag for you to store the money. I want the money in hundred dollar bills."

It took fifteen minutes for the money to be withdrawn and stored in the duffle bag Michael had brought along. Together the three men walked out of the bank and returned to the yellow Patriot.


	8. Chapter 8

Two days later, a former National Cyber Security Division officer had been found dead in an alleyway in Northwood. The officer, Hugo Hamden, had been found stabbed multiple times. He was in his mid-forties. LCPD officers were trying to connect Hugo's death to a withdrawal of three hundred thousand dollars from the Bank of Liberty two days before, but no connections had been found thus far.

The three hundred thousand dollars was split equally among the six members of the group – Michael, Franklin, Gustavo, Trevor, Jessie Rikovsky and Alex Robuchon, so each of them received fifty thousand dollars.

Now two hundred thousand dollars richer, the four men bought a second house in Meadow Hills. The house was an apartment unit which had cost them around one hundred and sixty thousand dollars.

The very first part of the plan had been completed, which was figuring out how to hack into the websites of Liberty Mob-owned businesses. Now the only preparation left was to gather more men. It was near impossible for five men to destroy so many businesses in one day.

Fortunately, Niko Bellic knew many people who could help, and some of the people the four had met before, such as Little Jacob, Roman Bellic and Brucie Kibbutz. New faces were Bernie Crane and Darko Brevic. Apparently, Bernie and Darko went way back with Niko, when Niko was still living in Serbia. Bernie was a good friend of Niko, while supposedly Darko owed a lot to Niko.

Together, the eleven of them began attacking businesses of the Liberty Mob. At the same time, Jessie Rikovsky hacked the targeted websites and revealed the names of several other Liberty Mob-owned businesses and men.

In the evening of that day, the eleven of them went to the apartment in Lower Easton, where Jessie was. Jessie looked at all the men and said, "We really did a good job. The news is exploding with news of your actions. Watch the news."

The Weazel News anchorman announced, "Starting from early morning till the late afternoon, many businesses were attacked by unknown men. In addition to that, websites were hacked and names of businesses and people were released. It is rumoured that the released names are that of businesses owned by the infamous Liberty Mob and people working for them. The businesses that had been attacked were all owned by foreigners, mostly Serbian or Russian. Experts say that this could be the beginning of a major power shift in the underworld."

Their goal had been achieved. The Liberty Mob had been severely weakened by the attacks. Madam Valvona had even called Michael personally to congratulate them.

"But Michael, you and your friends must know that the Liberty Mob is not completely destroyed. They are also big in the illegal trade, especially drugs. You'll have to weaken their position in the drug trade."

In the late afternoon of that day, two black Sentinels and an Emperor arrived opposite a warehouse in Fishmarket North. The Sentinels were owned by the Pavano Crime Family, while the Emperor had been bought by Michael, Franklin, Trevor and Gustavo. The warehouse, located by the Humboldt River, was one of the locations being used by the Liberty Mob to store drugs.

The twelve men got out of their vehicles and gathered. The team leader of the eight Pavano enforcers, a man named Russell, told the four of them, "The plan is to go in loud. My men are armed with Sticky Bombs, and will plant them once they enter the compound. No doubt, once we break into the compound, those fuckers will send reinforcement. You four are to fight off the Liberty Mob reinforcements until we're done planting the Sticky Bombs. And we'll also be taking some drugs for our own. Why let good drugs go to waste?"

"I can understand that," Trevor remarked. "Now let's get this shit done."

Walking up to the warehouse compound, Russell realised that the gate was password-protected. Luckily, Russell knew how to get the gate to open. A few seconds later the gate slid open. Russell and his seven men rushed into the compound while the four of them remained outside.

It was not long before Liberty Mob reinforcements started arriving. An Oracle XS was speeding towards the warehouse. Michael, who first saw the approaching vehicle, aimed his SMG at the car and opened fire. The rest of them followed suit a moment later.

Before the Oracle XS even got near the warehouse, it had been ridden with bullet-holes and all four men in the car were dead. Not long after that, a second Oracle XS came. The four of them opened fire on it, but its body was bulletproof. However, even though the car's body was bulletproof, its windows were not. In seconds, the additional four mobsters were dead.

Attracted by the noise of gunfire, the LCPD was rushing over to investigate. Two Police Cruisers were speeding towards the warehouse, with armed officers in them. The sirens were so loud the eight men in the warehouse must have heard them.

There was a fierce exchange of gunfire as the four of them tried to kill the eight LCPD officers before they arrived at the scene. The officers returned fire by shooting from their pistols.

Right after all eight officers were killed, Russell and six men returned. "One of my men died in a small exchange of bullets, but other than that everything turned out well. Let's get the hell out of here," Russell said.

They returned to their vehicles and drove off. At the end of the street, Russell activated the detonator and the Sticky Bombs in the warehouse exploded, resulting in the entire warehouse being destroyed.

A few streets down the road, Russell handed them four packets of drugs, which had been secured for them, as a token of thanks for helping out. "We don't take drugs, but we can probably sell them. Thanks," Michael said as he accepted his packet.

Russell nodded in agreement. "I have friends who got addicted to drugs, and they were kicked from the Family. They resorted to all kinds of underhand tricks to get money. I feel damn sorry for them."

Trevor managed to get the drugs sold by the next day for five thousand dollars. They decided then that they would carry out a second operation against the Liberty Mob. Jessie had gathered that a ship smuggling drugs for the Liberty Mob would be docking at Port Tudor the following week. If the drugs could be stolen, not only would it further weaken the Liberty Mob, but they could also sell the drugs to earn some extra cash.

"First, we need to get some extra help. After all we've done against them, the Liberty Mob are sure to beef up security when they collect the drugs," Jessie said. "We have to recruit new people."

Michael shook his head. "Remember the men who helped us in the first operation? They'll probably be happy to help out again."

"Alright, but we're going to need a better plan than just waltzing in there and gunning down the security," Jessie informed. "The plan, you guys come up with it. If you need any help that you think I can do, just ask. After all, that's part of what I'm paid to do, isn't it?"

In the end, they decided to go in dressed as officers from the Liberty City Port Authority. For that, they would have to get LCPA uniforms and vehicles. All of the items needed would have to be gathered by the end of the current week, since the drugs were scheduled to arrive next week.


	9. Chapter 9

The Liberty City Port Authority uniforms were easy to get, since Niko had a friend of a friend who was well-connected with the LCPA folks. Now, all they needed were the vehicles. It was decided that they would need two Annihilators.

It was known that a few LCPD stations had Annihilators on its rooftops. The one in East Holland had one on its roof, and the station in Lower Easton also had an Annihilator on its roof. Michael, Franklin, Trevor and Gustavo decided to attack both police stations at the same time.

To reduce the number of police forces that would be chasing them, Alex Robuchon was asked to cause some trouble to distract the LCPD. Thus, Alex stole a Burrito and installed a bomb to the underside of the van. He drove the Burrito to the police station in East Island City and parked beside the building.

"Michael, I'm parked outside the station already. Are you ready?" Alex asked. By then, the four of them were already in their respective positions – Michael and Gustavo near the station at East Holland and Trevor and Franklin near the Lower Easton one.

"All ready, Alex. Let it blow," Michael replied.

Putting on a face mask, Alex drove the van to the pavement, got out, and walked a distance away from it before detonating the bomb. The bomb was a thermal one, and when detonated the heat produced by it could reach up to 1000°C.

Shortly after the bomb was detonated, the fire began spreading to the building itself. An alarm started going off and policemen rushed out of the building, seeing their workplace in flames but not being able to do anything about it.

A few minutes later, at the East Holland Police Station, Michael and Gustavo saw many police vehicles exiting the station. They were probably heading to the police station in East Island City, where Alex had set off the bomb.

Both of them put on their masks and armed themselves before getting out of their vehicle. Both of them were armed with simple SMGs, as they wanted to travel light. Gustavo stuck a bomb to the vehicle, which was stolen, and set the timer to five minutes.

Walking over to a side of the station, Gustavo climbed up a garbage bin before he made his way to the helipad by walking and climbing on a series of metal vents. Michael did the same and in less than three minutes they were in the Annihilator.

The remaining police officers in the station noticed the Annihilator's blades spinning, but they simply assumed that the Annihilator had been activated.

Michael, who was the better flyer, piloted the Annihilator to Francis International Airport, where Niko owned a hangar. He parked the Annihilator in Niko's hangar and the two of them left FIA.

About fifteen minutes before, Franklin received a call from Alex Robuchon. "The bomb's gone. Go, go, go!" He and Trevor were at the Higgins Helitours Heliport, located at Castle Gardens.

Franklin put down the phone and nodded at Trevor. Trevor produced a Sticky Bomb and stuck it on the steering wheel of the vehicle, which was also stolen. The two of them put on their masks, took their pistols and got out of the vehicle. While Trevor and Franklin were walking along the helipad to a Helitours Maverick, the latter detonated the Sticky Bomb.

At the same time, Trevor produced a pistol and trained it at a Maverick pilot, who was smoking outside his own helicopter. The pilot immediately dropped his cigarette and raised his hands. The pilot, along with everyone who was in a fifty metre-radius of the stolen vehicle, heard the explosion.

The pilot started panicking, but Trevor ordered, "Keep your fucking hands there, mister. One false move and I'll shoot you."

Franklin walked over to the pilot, and forced him down on the ground. As he held the pilot's hands together, Trevor got into the Maverick. Franklin slapped the pilot lightly in the face before releasing him and getting into the Maverick.

They flew the Maverick over to the nearby Lower Easton Police Station. As they neared the station, Trevor grabbed a parachute, which every Helitours Maverick had in it. He slid open the helicopter door and waited until the correct time before jumping.

Civilians and officers alike were stunned to see the masked Trevor parachuting onto the rooftop of the police station. However, the rooftop was too high up for the officers to get there on time or shoot Trevor.

Upon landing on the helipad, Trevor got into the Annihilator and pulled the now-useless parachute in with him. He started the engine and started flying it to Niko's hangar at Francis International Airport.

Alex was lingering around at the East Island City Police Station, watching what the officers were doing, when he spotted a police officer making their way towards him. Gotta go, he thought.

He made his way out of the crowd, heading towards the LTA station at Huntington Street. However, Alex saw another two officers moving towards him from the direction of the LTA station. Alex swore, before stopping and raising his hands in the air.

The first officer produced a pistol and aimed it at Alex while the other two restrained him. "Why were you trying to run away from me?" the first officer asked.

Alex pretended to be confused. "I was just watching the show, like anyone else, and after a while I wanted to leave!" The second officer shook his head. "I think we should arrest him, sir."

The first police officer nodded and the third officer pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Alex immediately elbowed the third officer in the stomach. The third officer staggered backwards, releasing his grip on one of Alex's hands, and Alex used the free hand to punch the second officer in the jaw.

Before the second officer moved away from Alex, he grabbed the officer and used him as a human shield, so that the first officer could not shoot him. Alex took the pistol from the second officer's holster and fired a shot. The bullet hit the first officer in the stomach.

Pushing the second officer as far away from him as possible, Alex made a run for it. He reached the train station shortly, bought his train ticket and quickly boarded the train. As the train departed from the station, he saw police officers running towards the train, even though they knew they were too late.

By the time the train entered Algonquin, officers were stationed at every train station on the line, keeping a lookout for a Frenchman wearing a mask. Alex took off his mask and stuffed it in his pocket, before exiting the train at a particular station, where many people were also getting out of the train. He blended in perfectly with the crowd, and the officers were unable to spot him.

Alex exited the train station and saw a few Police Cruisers parked nearby. He flagged down a taxi and left the scene.

Back at the Lower Easton apartment, Michael told them, "We should strike when the iron is still hot. Luckily, the shipment is due to arrive in two days. That is when we strike, obviously. Get ready to attack, men. We'll meet back here on the day itself, at five in the morning."

Their actions were all over the news again. A fire breaking out at the LCPD station at East Island City, the stealing of two Annihilators at two police stations in Algonquin and the assault of three police officers near the Huntington Street LTA station. The LCPD spokesman, Anthony Pizzerelli, called the attacks an insult to the LCPD and that the LCPD would be taking action. He also claimed that it had something to do with the recent attacks on the Liberty Mob, but there was no evidence to support the claim.


	10. Chapter 9 and a half

Trevor walked into the public library at Schottler, looking around the area. He had been persuaded by Michael to start reading, so a public library was naturally Trevor's first choice.

At first Trevor had shrugged it off, calling Michael a 'fat nerd like Lester', but as time passed, Trevor thought that his words had some sense.

"Maybe I'll learn how to rob better," Trevor chuckled. "Look out, great fucking America! Trevor Philips is going to read!"

"Shut the fuck up!" a nearby civilian shouted. "This isn't your house, you prick!"

Trevor found the voice familiar, but did not think much of it as he gave the civilian the finger. "Me, a prick? Oh, let's see how much of a prick I can be! Come at me, motherfucker!"

"What the hell did you say?" the civilian stood up, turning around. "Trevor, what the fuck?"

"Michael, why the hell are you here?" Trevor was equally surprised.

"Reading, like the only thing people do in the libraries," Michael rolled his eyes. "Unless people fancy robbing libraries."

"You never know," Trevor said. "So what book are you reading?"

Michael showed Trevor his mobile phone. "It's not really a fucking book, Trevor, if you could see well with your two eyes. I'm on this website where people post their own original stories for readers such as myself to read. Plus, their books are free to read!"

"Alright, Einstein. So what are you reading currently?"

"Oh, it's this story called the Liberation of Perchta, written by some lad called TheKaizoku. It's a decent book," Michael informed. "You should try reading it, Trevor. I doubt it'll be too difficult for your brain to comprehend."

"Fuck you," Trevor said, whipping out his mobile phone. "It better have some gun-blazing shit going on, Michael."

**Read 'Liberation of Perchta' by TheKaizoku (me) on Fictionpress today!**


End file.
